


Сомневающиеся сердца

by silber_mond, Teado



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрестор покидает Имладрис на несколько дней, и Линдир должен его заменить. А у молодого менестреля есть чувства к владыке Ривенделла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сомневающиеся сердца

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doubting Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/615544) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



> Перевод сделан на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat для команды WTF Hobbit.
> 
> ~~[Видеопересказ](http://youtu.be/fF-bEWgIgbg) сюжета.~~

Линдир сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом. Он взглянул в небольшое зеркало, висевшее рядом с его дверью, в попытке уверить себя, что там отражался тот, кто способен сделать, о чем его попросили. Но нет, он не был подходящей кандидатурой и знал об этом, однако Эрестор полагался на него, и Линдиру ничего не оставалось кроме как сделать все возможное, чтобы не подвести своего наставника и давнего друга.

Он вышел наружу: Ариэн едва взошла над горизонтом, окутав долину желто-оранжевой тенью. Крошечные капли утренней росы блестели в первых лучах света словно кристаллы, птицы возвещали о себе веселым пением. Даже после стольких веков жизни здесь вид Имладриса оставался для Линдира столь же захватывающим. И, тем не менее, он был далек от готовности приняться за сложное задание, ждавшее его впереди.

Не то чтобы Линдир не обращал внимания на государственные дела… В конце концов, он был неофициальным секретарем Эрестора уже долгое время. От него был толк, когда дело касалось бумажной работы: он с легкостью организовывал всю корреспонденцию, но Линдир знал, Эрестору не было равных, когда речь шла именно о том, чтобы принять важное решение или запомнить тысячи мелких деталей, которые стоило принять к сведению.

Похоже, по непонятной Линдиру причине, у Эрестора было другое мнение. День назад он пришел к Линдиру и сообщил, что собирается в Лориэн. Удивлению Линдира не было предела, когда главный советник попросил его занять свое место на время отсутствия. Линдир, конечно, пытался отказаться, но Эрестор, в своей обычной спокойной манере, остался непоколебим, и в конце концов Линдир обнаружил, что уже кивает, соглашаясь.

— Это всего на несколько недель, самое большее – на месяц, — пообещал Эрестор, увидев беспокойство в глазах друга. — Из всех, кого я могу попросить, тебе, друг мой, я доверяю больше всего. 

После этого Линдир уже не смог отказаться, даже если бы у него остались силы возражать: доверие Эрестора было весьма ценно в Имладрисе. Он знал всех, кто находился в долине, но только некоторых называл своими друзьями.

Но сколь бы приятно не было Линдиру быть единственным, кому Эрестор доверил такое задание, он все равно не чувствовал себя готовым к такой ответственности. С тяжелым сердцем прошел он по внутреннему двору, выходившему на дорогу из долины, явившись как раз в тот момент, когда Эрестор забрался на свою лошадь и принялся расправлять легкий дорожный плащ. 

— Доброе утро, Линдир, — произнес он, и сердце Линдира сжалось от волнения как за друга, которому предстояло ехать по дороге, которая не была безопасна, так и за себя и свои способности.

— И вам, — ответил он, подходя ближе, чтобы потрепать кобылицу по шее. Та довольно заржала и ткнулась носом Линдиру в ладонь, заставляя менестреля на секунду улыбнуться и погладить ее снова. Но тут же у него в груди снова все сжалось под тяжестью чувства ответственности не только перед народом Имладриса, но и всеми, кто жил здесь. Линдир бросил на советника умоляющий взгляд.

— У вас еще есть время передумать, Эрестор. Я…

— Ты помогаешь мне вот уже больше двух сотен лет, Линдир, и видел, как я разбирался с любой из тех ситуаций, что могут возникнуть в мое отсутствие, — мягко оборвал его Эрестор и отпустил поводья, накрывая руку Линдира своей и ободряюще сжимая. — Я уверен, что у тебя все получится, иначе я бы не стал тебя ни о чем просить. Если будут какие-то сомнения, ты всегда можешь пойти за советом к владыке Элронду, — добавил он с легкой улыбкой, хотя Линдир знал, что главной обязанностью Эрестора было именно снятие с плеч владыки части дел и решение небольших вопрос самостоятельно, не беспокоя Элронда глупыми вопросами.

— Но… — начал было Линдир, но его снова оборвали.

— Это твой шанс, друг мой. Думаю, тебе стоит им воспользоваться, — произнес Эрестор, понимающе глядя на него, и Линдир почувствовал, как горят его щеки, он смотрел, как советник выпрямляется в седле и поворачивает к дороге. Страх охватил его, страх того, что Эрестор каким-то образом узнал о том, что пряталось в сердце у Линдира… И хотя менестреля это не удивляло – ведь обязанностью Эрестора было знать обо всем, что происходит в Имладрисе, но и не радовало, потому как это чувство он старательно прятал так глубоко, чтобы никто не заметил.

Линдир попытался уверить себя, что Эрестор, конечно же, ни о чем не знал. Советник просто имел в виду, что для Линдира это шанс продемонстрировать свои таланты в том, что касается помощи владыке Элронду по управлению Последним Домашним Приютом. Эрестор никогда бы не стал так жестоко поощрять глупые стремления Линдира, в которых не было места надежде. Даже если бы благодаря бессердечной насмешке судьбы он и правда о них знал.

Линдир провожал взглядом спину Эрестора, уезжавшего по дороге к Лориэну, но его мрачные мысли были прерваны спустя несколько секунд слугой, появившимся спросить о домашней утвари. Линдир был более чем рад занять хоть чем-то место мыслей, которые никогда не доходили до хорошего конца. Но он не мог не обращать внимания на нотку сомнения, поселившуюся в его голове до конца утра. 

Сколько же Эрестор знал на самом деле?

***

Первые дни прошли как в тумане. Ни секунды не прошло без того, чтобы кому-нибудь не понадобился совет Линдира, и хотя молодой эльф делал все, что было в его силах, он знал, что Эрестор рассудил бы мудрее, решил бы быстрее. Сомнения мучили его без остановки, равно как и ужасный страх потерять доверие и Эрестора, и Элронда.

Но остававшаяся незименной гора работы в то же время занимала Линдира настолько, что у него толком не было времени раздумывать о чем-либо: ему нужно было концентрироваться одновременно на многих вещах, и с каждым мигом он все больше восхищался Эрестором. Несмотря на то, что более чем два века он был негласным секретарем главного советника, до сих пор постичь всю глубину обязанностей Эрестора ему не удавалось. Только сейчас, когда эти обязанности были взвалены на него самого, он смог оценить и восхититься тем, сколько сил прилагал Эрестор к тому, чтобы все сделать вовремя. 

Многие считали Эрестора замкнутым, и было время, что Линдир тоже так считал, но теперь, когда ему приходилось проводить время, склонившись над различными бумагами, списками и договорами, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться пирами и песнями в Зале Огня, ему стало понятно одиночество советника.

После заката, когда глаза Линдира уже начали болеть от тусклого света свечей и огромного объема работы, к которой еще только следовало приступить, появился слуга с подносом, на котором был тонко нарезанный сыр, свежие фрукты и травяной чай, запах которого показался Линдиру божественным. Интересоваться причиной такого внимания сил не было. Скорее всего, один из младших помощников заметил, что Линдир остался в кабинете, и оказался достаточно внимательным, чтобы позаботиться о менестреле. Линдир, ненадолго прервавшись, с жадностью принялся за принесенную ему еду, а бодрящий чай выпил, пока разбирался с документами, требующими особой внимательности.

У него едва хватало времени на сон: он не понимал, как Эрестору удавалось оставаться таким спокойным и собранным все время, если ему всегда нужно было столько делать. Недостаток сна и истинный объем работы Линдир прочувствовал уже через несколько дней. 

Однажды утром, когда он пытался сосредоточиться на листе с описью, лежавшем перед ним, а не на том, как уютно выглядел стоящий у окна диван, в офис без стука влетел часовой. Линдир, отвлеченный вторжением, поднял глаза: он знал, что Эрестор ни за что не оставил бы такое поведение безнаказанным, но Линдир не думал, что имеет право делать выговоры обеспокоенному лучнику.

— В чем дело, Таэглин? — медленно поинтересовался Линдир, надеясь, что правильно вспомнил имя. Похоже, что так, либо эльф был слишком взволнован, чтобы обращать внимание на какие-либо ошибки.

— Орки, мастер Линдир. Они практически подошли к тайному проходу!

Линдир вскочил с кресла и оказался на полпути к личной библиотеке владыки Элронда раньше, чем успел еще раз подумать. На лбу выступил холодный пот, да еще незадачливый лучник шел следом. В голове отдавался голос Эрестора: «Ты видел, как я и разбирался с любой из тех ситуаций, что могут возникнуть». Линдир подавил истерический смешок – он вообще понятия не имел, что орки могут подойти так близко ко входу в долину. Но, конечно, это должно было случиться именно в дежурство Линдира.

Наконец, он добрался до двери из красного дерева и постучал, не давая воли своей робости. На скромность и ребячества не было времени: на кону было что-то большее, чем его гордость. Линдир уверенно толкнул дверь, как на его глазах не раз поступал Эрестор, но разница в положении с невероятной силой давила на сердце. Эрестор был одним из старейших эльфов, живущих в долине, прошел сквозь многие битвы, решал многое одной лишь своей мудростью, и владыка Элронд видел в нем равного. Линдир же был обычным менестрелем, изредка проявлявшим интерес к политике, к тому же слишком молодым, чтобы к нему относились как к взрослому.

Так что он ничего не мог поделать с руками, которые затряслись, когда его владыка поднял взгляд и уставился на Линдира.

— В чем дело, Линдир? — спросил Элронд, и Линдир сглотнул и поклонился, извиняясь за внезапное вторжение.

— Владыка, — начал он таким же дрожащим голосом, — орки… они подошли слишком близко к тайному проходу.

Элронд поднялся из-за стола, нахмурив темные брови, словно бы он мгновенно пришел в ярость, и Линдир едва сдержал удивленный вздох. Обычно владыка Элронд был образцом спокойствия и мудрости, сейчас же его глаза стали цвета грозовых туч, а тело приняло позу, больше привычную воину, нежели ученому.

— Сообщи Глорфинделу. Мы выезжаем сейчас же, — резко произнес он. Глаза Линдира расширились в замешательстве.

— Но владыка…

Элронд бросил на него взгляд, который заставил Линдира съежиться и отступить.

— Мы выезжаем сейчас же, — решительно повторил он и перевел взгляд на лучника, стоявшего за Линдиром. Тот сразу понял намек и практически выбежал из комнаты. 

Линдир пытался перевести дух. Он никогда не видел Элронда в такой ярости, и, хотя он знал, что гнев в его глазах направлен не на него, близость владыки в очередной раз напомнила об огромной пропасти между ними. И заодно между ним и Эрестором. Будь главный советник здесь, он бы смог отыскать правильные слова и убедить владыку Элронда, что уезжать на бой с орками самому было глупо. Эрестор бы не съеживался от каждого брошенного на него взгляда, он бы нашел, что ответить, чтобы Элронд проявил благоразумие. И остался в безопасности.

Но все, что мог сделать Линдир – это сглотнуть и отвернуться, пытаясь успокоить слишком быстро бьющееся сердце.

— Линдир, со мной, — приказал Элронд, и Линдир, не раздумывая, повиновался. 

Они направились по узкому коридору к западной части дома. Линдир осознал, что они идут к оружейной, и его охватил страх: искренний – за владыку, и трусливый – за себя. Ожидал ли Элронд, что Линдир поедет с ним? Эрестор, скорее всего, поехал бы… Эрестор прошел через многие войны, он был бы прекрасным помощником в битве против мерзких созданий, которых надо было отогнать от границ Имладриса. Линдир же, хоть и был обучен тому, как держать меч и при этом не покалечить себя, больше был сосредоточен на обращении с лютней, нежели с оружием, и не был уверен, что сможет хоть что-то противопоставить оркам.

Элронд уверенно толкнул дверь оружейной, открывая, и уже через мгновение принялся выпутываться из накидки. У Линдира захватило дух. Даже спустя века, проведенные вдали от битв, Элронд был прекрасен: широкие плечи контрастировали с узкой талией, штаны облегали мускулистые бедра так, что у Линдира пересохло в горле. Он отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как неудержимо краснеет.

— Помоги мне с доспехами, — произнес Элронд, проходя по комнате, набирая наручи, крепления и все прочее, из чего состояла обычная броня воинов Имладриса. Линдир распахнул глаза в понимании и замер на секунду, уставившись на владыку.

— Поторопись, Линдир, — раздраженно бросил Элронд, ныряя в серебристую кольчугу. Несколько волосков выбились из прически, и Линдир проследил их взглядом, желая дотянуться и пригладить темные пряди. Но он все-таки смог вытряхнуть себя из пространных мыслей и потянулся к собранной владыкой куче за нагрудной пластиной.

Его пальцы дрожали, когда он затягивал ремни на теле владыки, будучи так близко, как и мечтать не смел. Ему казалось, что он чувствует тепло даже сквозь металл кольчуги. А когда он прикреплял наплечники, то едва не выронил искусно сделанную вещь, когда случайно задел пальцами обнаженную шею Элронда. У Линдира в животе все переворачивалось, и сердце сумасшедше заходилось от одной только мысли, что его владыка может пострадать в бою.

Эта мысль придала рукам Линдира уверенность: он не собирался быть тем, кто подвергнет Элронда опасности из-за собственной неуклюжести. Сердце его сохраняло свой безумный ритм, но Линдир не обращал на него внимания и выбросил все из головы, сосредоточившись на замысловатой системе застежек и ремешков, помогая владыке собраться так тщательно, как только мог.

Когда доспех Элронда, наконец, был собран, он повернулся к Линдиру, держа шлем в одной руке, и вновь заставил его задержать дыхание. Если Элронд был прекрасен в одной только льняной рубашке и штанах, то в броне он был воистину величественным героем из песен, что так любил Линдир. В голове менестреля проносились строки, пока он восхищенно разглядывал владыку, и в груди просыпалась тщательно запрятанная любовь. 

Элронд положил тяжелую руку в серебристой перчатке Линдиру на плечо.

— Я доверяю тебе сохранность порядка до моего возвращения, — сказал он, на секунду становясь спокойным, но ярость вернулась в его взгляд, едва он двинулся к двери, оставляя Линдира посреди гор щитов и копий. 

Плечо Линдира горело от воспоминания о прикосновении Элронда, на сердце было тяжело от тоски, а разум был затуманен страхом и молитвами Валар о безопасности любимого.

***

А потом объявились гномы, а с ними полурослик, и привел их Митрандир. Линдир изо всех сил старался выглядеть собранно и вежливо, хотя мысли его были заполнены сомнениями. Между Имладрисом и гномами не было открытой вражды, но отношения были далеки от радушных, и Линдир волновался о том, что может сказать владыка Элронд, узнав, что Линдир пустил гномов, не расспросив о цели визита. Или что он отправил восвояси ценных гостей, нарушив хрупкую связь. Он знал, что Митрандир видит все его сомнения: он тут же спросил об Элронде, и Линдир толком не имел понятия, стоит ли сообщать о том, какие проблемы сейчас у заполненных орками границ Имладриса.

В тот момент, когда Линдир был готов ответить волшебнику, он услышал громовое эхо от топота копыт на камнях, и во двор ворвались владыка Элронд и лорд Глорфиндел со своим войском, отрезая гномам путь. На всех виднелась кровь орков, а сияющие доспехи потускнели от грязи битвы. Сердце Линдира пропустило удар, когда он увидел, что с его владыкой, чьи глаза еще горели боевым огнем, все было в порядке.

Каждая секунда, которую Линдир потратил на то, чтобы устроить гостей, казалась мукой, и когда гномы, наконец, были расселены по комнатам, Линдир издал вздох облегчения и тут же поспешил в комнаты владыки. Он никогда не отваживался вторгаться туда, но сейчас безопасность Элронда была его обязанностью и перевешивала трусость, так что Линдир решительно добрался до причудливой резной двери и постучал.

— Владыка Элронд? — позвал он тихо и вскоре услышал спокойное «Войди» изнутри. 

Линдир открыл дверь и был встречен разбросанными по полу частями брони и Элрондом…

— Владыка, вы ранены! — воскликнул Линдир. Живот свело, глаза широко распахнулись. Это он виноват? Неужели он неправильно закрепил наручи?

Элронд оторвался от бинта, которым заматывал запястье, и хмуро взглянул на менестреля.

— Это всего лишь легкое растяжение, жить буду, — усмехнулся он, и Линдир покраснел. Рука его замерла на полпути к ране владыки.

— Позвольте мне позаботиться о запястье, — тихо настоял Линдир, увидев у края повязки испачканную красным кожу и мгновенно почувствовав себя виноватым.

Элронд по-прежнему хмурился, глядя на молодого эльфа.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда, Линдир?

Застигнутый врасплох, Линдир не смог солгать, спотыкаясь на собственных словах.

— Я… Я волновался за вас, владыка… позвольте, я принесу мазь, — он наполовину повернулся к двери, раздумывая о том, каким путем короче будет добраться до комнат лекаря, когда голос владыки остановил его.

— Я более чем способен сам разобраться с такой мелочью, — слова Элронда жалили, и Линдир проклял собственную глупость: конечно же, у великого целителя не будет проблем с тем, чтобы вылечить себя самого. И почему он раньше об этом не подумал? Необоснованный страх за владыку словно затемнил разум…

— Это все? — Элронд вопросительно выгнул бровь, и Линдир почувствовал, как поникают от стыда плечи.

— Да, владыка. Я прошу прощения…

— В таком случае, думаю, тебе стоит уйти. Если конечно, ты не собираешь присоединиться ко мне в купальне.

Слова пронзили сердце как молния, и Линдир оторвал взгляд от пола и перевел его на владыку. На мгновение Линдир застыл, словно приросший к этому месту благодаря какой-то невидимой силе. На мгновение он почувствовал, что стало заметным известное только ему, то, что было вызвано его глупыми желаниями. На мгновение мысли Линдира прояснились настолько, чтобы дать место всего двум словам. 

_Он знает._

А потом стыд поглотил его, и Линдир, низко поклонившись, выбежал из комнаты, не произнеся ничего.

Он не понял, как тяжело было дышать, до тех пор, пока его лица не коснулся свежий ветер, принесший с собой сладковатый запах садов. Линдир глубоко вдыхал его в попытке успокоить безумно бьющееся сердце. Нет… Эрестор не мог ничего знать, и владыка Элронд тоже. Это просто воображение Линдира, игравшее с ним. Наказание Валар за опрометчивость. Но с этого момента он будет прилагать больше усилий…

Линдир в последний раз глубоко вдохнул и отпустил перила, в которые, как оказалось, вцепился.

Он расправил накидку, надел на лицо вежливую и совершенно нечитаемую маску по примеру Эрестора и отправился выполнять свои обязанности, собранный снаружи и дрожащий изнутри.

***

Во время приветственного пира Линдир, как мог, старался оставаться спокойным, или, во всяком случае, казаться таковым, старательно избегая взгляда владыки. Он не подавал ни малейшего намека на свой ранний позор, а владыка не начинал разговора. Каждый раз, когда Элронд обращался к нему, сердце Линдира сходило с ума, но это были всего лишь вопросы, с которыми он должен был разобраться как советник.

Ему ужасно хотелось остаться в одиночестве в своей комнате, но как заместитель Эрестора он не имел на это права. Сегодня же даже музыка, обычно поднимавшая настроение, звучала уныло, а присоединиться к менестрелям он не мог, потому что всегда должен был быть доступен для просьб владыки Элронда. Впрочем, Линдир подозревал, что даже с лютней или арфой в руках не сможет достойно сыграть этим вечером.

Когда пир, наконец, закончился, и последние эльфы ушли, рука владыки, оказавшаяся на плече Линдира, остановила его. Он взглянул на Элронда, пряча охвативший его страх. Неужели его попросят освободить временное место для более способного советника? Это было бы мудро, благо, Линдир знал нескольких, кто мог бы выполнять переданные ему обязанности куда лучше и без всяких промашек, которые он допустил ранее. Однако от самой мысли во рту пересохло: он еще долго не сможет посмотреть Эрестору в глаза, если так предаст его доверие…

— Ты хорошо сегодня потрудился, Линдир, — сообщил Элронд, и глаза Линдира сами распахнулись от неожиданности.

— Владыка? — тихо переспросил он. Тепло от руки Элронда проникало сквозь тонкую одежду Линдира, напоминая о том полудне, когда его собственные пальцы коснулись владыки там, в оружейной. Линдир снова почувствовал, как к щекам приливает румянец, и поклонился, пряча смущение. — Благодарю, владыка. Если я вам больше не нужен на сегодня… 

Элронд молчал мгновение, а мысли Линдира вернулись к воспоминанию о словах владыки. «Если конечно, ты не собираешь присоединиться ко мне в купальне». Попросит ли он от Линдира чего-то подобного? Менестрель и думать об этом не смел, тем более что это принесет только больше неловкости, которая ему меньше всего была нужна.

— Нет, иди отдыхай. Ты заслужил, — в конце концов сказал Элронд, убирая руку с плеча Линдира и направляясь к двери. Линдир рвано выдохнул: запах владыки, мыла, трав и тепла заволакивал разум, заставляя дрожать от стыда и желания.

Он стоял на том же месте до тех пор, пока сердце не успокоилось и ноги не начали снова его слушаться. Тогда он прошелся по Залу Огня, чтобы потушить все еще горящие свечи. Несмотря на поощрение владыки, эта ночь не принесла Линдиру отдыха, мучая его снами, которых поутру он не мог вспомнить, и от которых еще больше было стыда на сердце и жара на щеках.

***

Линдир старался сохранять самообладание следующие несколько дней. Он сосредоточился на документах, которые нужно было разобрать, командовал слугами, подписывал расписания дежурств охраны и вообще пытался быть полезным любым способом.

Однако все время избегать присутствия владыки ему не удавалось: были дела, с которыми мог разобраться только Элронд, и ситуации, в которых Линдиру следовало стоять за спиной владыки Элронда преданной тенью. Он изо всех сил старался оставаться едва заметным, но ему все равно было далеко до молчаливой безмятежности Эрестора, и ему казалось, что на него направлено куда больше взглядов, чем должно. Ему все чаще было тревожно, он хотел оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте, но старался выдержать эту обязанность, как выдерживал любую иную, и с нетерпением ждал возвращения Эрестора.

Оно наступило раньше, чем ожидалось, но сначала прибыли еще более нежданные гости. Леди Галадриэль была одной из тех, кто приехал поговорить с Митрандиром, и обеспокоенному Линдиру пришлось собрать последние крохи самообладания, чтобы оставаться спокойным хотя бы в присутствии владычицы. Было что-то зловещее в том, что она всегда знала, что на уме у других, и Линдир боялся, что она заглянет в самое его сердце и увидит то, что, дрожа, пряталось в самом его углу.

Гномы сбежали: после двух недель отдыха в Имладрисе, они покинули его, не прощаясь, и когда Линдир сообщил об этом, владыка Элронд тут же начал оправдываться. Линдир ничего не знал о его намерениях, но почувствовал облегчение от того, что ему позволили покинуть беседку и вернуться к своим обычным обязанностям, подальше от проницательного взгляда владычицы.  
Ледяная дрожь прокатилась по позвоночнику, когда он почувствовал в голове чужое присутствие и остановился у дверного проема, спиной к гостям. Руки снова тряслись.

«Ты прячешь большую любовь в своем сердце, Линдир из Имладриса, — беззвучно произнесла она, ее голос чистым колокольчиком звучал в голове менестреля. — У слов достаточно силы, чтобы принести тебе то, чего ты желаешь, но только если ты позволишь своему сердцу говорить правду вместо того, чтобы мучить тебя».

Но он не мог выдержать этого знания, потому как оно было глубже и правдивее любого его сна, ярче любого образа, порожденного его воображением. Глаза застлало слезами отчаяния: заклинание владычицы освободило его мгновенно, но ему казалось, что прошла вечность. Вечность с осознанием того, чего у него никогда не будет.

Он медленно спустился по каменным ступеням беседки, ноги не держали его, словно были не в состоянии вынести такой груз. Он не замечал ни красоты долины на закате, ни доносящихся из Зала Огня голосов; его разум был занят мыслями о том, чего он никогда не просил, мыслями о потере того, чего у него даже не было, и никогда еще он не был настолько разбит.  
Бездумно Линдир добрался до вполне определенной двери и вздрогнул, глядя на резное дерево в покоях Элронда. Почему он оказался именно там, где больше всего боялся…?

«Если ты позволишь своему сердцу говорить правду», — повторил приглушенный голос, напоминая о том, что чувствовал Линдир совсем недавно. Безопасность, уверенность и любовь, столь великая, что ни одна песня или поэма не могли подготовить его к такой силе.

На эту силу он и положился, поднося руку к украшенной орнаментом двери и стуча, но не застенчиво и тихо, как делал обычно, а уверенно, желая быть услышанным.

На секунду он подумал, не ушел ли владыка куда-либо, но тут негромкий голос предложил войти, и Линдир послушался. Элронд сидел у камина с золотым кубком в руках, и теплый свет огня отражался в его глазах. Он был и светом, и тенью, неземной красотой и поразительной силой, и Линдир позволил себе мгновение восхищения этим великолепием, наполнившим сердце менестреля отвагой.

— Владыка, — начал он тихим голосом, боясь нарушить красоту момента. Слова ушли, когда владыка вопросительно взглянул на него, и Линдир позволил сердцу вести его, медленно приблизившись, наслаждаясь каждым шагом, наполнявшим его всего надеждой. Он понимал, что теперь его чувства известны всем, он отпустил их на время, давая любви к владыке вести его, согревая словно плащ, накинутый на плечи.

Он преклонил колени рядом с владыкой, словно для молитвы. Взгляд владыки – теплый летний ливень – следовал за ним, и Линдир осторожно взял его за руку, держа так бережно, словно это была стеклянная статуэтка. Но кожа под пальцами Линдира была теплой, такой теплой, и он не мог ничего произнести, слишком многое было у него на сердце, чувства, которые нельзя описать повторяющимися по куплетам словами. В беззвучном благоговении он склонил голову, повинуясь внезапно охватившему его спокойствию, противоречащему быстро бьющемуся сердцу, и медленно поднял руку владыки к своим губам. Они выразили то, что не смог голос, впечатывая значение прямо в кожу его владыки, те самые почтение и преданность, что руководили Линдиром так долго, что ему казалось – всегда.

Нежные пальцы коснулись щеки, заставляя поднять взгляд, встретиться с глазами, что одновременно пугали и давали Линдиру силы, и впервые в жизни Линдир отважился посмотреть в лицо владыке открыто. И с надеждой.

Его серые глаза оставались спокойными, изучая Линдира, словно могли читать его как открытую книгу, и Линдир желал, чтобы они действительно могли, хотя бы единожды.

— Ты мне сегодня не понадобишься. Отдыхай, Линдир, — произнес Элронд негромко, но уверенно, и тепло в его взгляде превратилось в усталость до того, как он отвернулся к огню. Линдир буквально слышал, как разбивается его надежда, оставляя в сердце такую же пустоту, как и в руках, после того как владыка Элронд убрал свою руку, осторожно, но ясно давая понять, каким дураком был Линдир, позволив себе поддаться обещаниям собственного глупого жаждущего сердца.

Он понятия не имел, как сумел подняться. В голове было пусто, а сердце сжималось от боли, он даже не видел лица владыки из-за застилавших глаза слез. 

Линдир сбежал, так как больше ему нечего было делать. Это прекрасно подходило его трусливому образу. Ему никогда не следовало бы так обманываться, ни на секунду не должен был он поверить, что владыка Элронд пожелает его, всего лишь менестреля, всего лишь ребенка по сравнению с ним.

Линдир только что все разрушил. Все доверие, которое так старательно зарабатывал. Ощущение комфорта от того, что у него был дом, в который всегда можно было вернуться. Он чувствовал сжимающее в своих ледяных руках душу одиночество и не мог бороться со вспыхнувшей в груди паникой. Он ясно осознавал, что уже не сможет остаться. Ему казалось, что у него получится притворяться до конца своих дней, пряча сердце от тех, кто не желал видеть поселившуюся там темноту, но его ошибка сегодня разрушила плотину окончательно, и Линдир знал, что больше никогда не посмеет взглянуть владыке Элронду в глаза.

Он всхлипнул, очень стараясь сдержать слезы по пути к комнате. Сейчас не было времени на пустые рыдания, для этого у него будет дорога вдалеке от обжигающего стыда, следившего за ним отовсюду, словно вся долина была не более чем продолжением полных жалости глаз владыки.

Он едва успел бросить в старую сумку, хранившуюся под кроватью, несколько рубашек, когда дверь со скрипом открылась, и Линдир вздрогнул, испуганный, что это владыка Элронд.  
Но это был Эрестор, еще одетый в дорожный плащ, собравший на себя всю пыль, и выглядел он обеспокоенно.

— Что ты делаешь? — без обиняков спросил он. Линдир отвел взгляд, но руки его замерли, пальцы впились в поношенную ткань туники, которую он держал.

— Я вас подвел, — тихо ответил он, не решаясь продолжить из-за страха сломать все окончательно.

Дверь снова скрипнула, и на секунду Линдиру показалось, что Эрестор уйдет, разочарованный, но вместо этого шаги приблизились, а руки Эрестора оказались на плечах Линдира, разворачивая того к советнику.

— Почему вы так быстро вернулись? — едва слышно спросил Линдир, надеясь, что Эрестор отвлечется на рассказ о своем путешествии, и забудет о его ошибках. Но, похоже, сегодня все решалось не в пользу Линдира.

— Леди Галадриэль послала за мной, когда я достиг Лориэна, и я поспешил назад, хотя и не могу поравняться с ней в скорости. А теперь скажи мне, Линдир, что тебя до такого довело? — спросил Эрестор, и его рука коснулась щеки Линдира. Легкое прикосновение напомнило менестрелю о совсем других пальцах, и он разрыдался, выпуская свое горе, прижавшись к груди Эрестора, цепляясь за его плащ так, словно бы он мог укрыть его от стыда. И Эрестор дал ему такую возможность, обнимая дрожащего Линдира, принимая его горе и страхи, насквозь пропитывающие рубашку.

Когда слез уже не осталось, Линдир рассказал Эрестору то, для чего не мог найти слова перед тем, как владыка отослал его, слова любви, желания и муки; Линдир рассказал о своих страхах и мечтах и о том, что он чувствовал под заклятьем владычицы Галадриэль. Он признался Эрестору в том, что сделал, и советник задумчиво нахмурился.

— И поэтому ты собираешь вещи? — уточнил он, кивая на наполовину заполненную дорожную сумку на кровати Линдира.

— Да, — Линдир отстранился от друга. — Я не могу здесь оставаться, Эрестор. Я покину Имладрис…

— И куда пойдешь? — резко оборвал его Эрестор. Руки на плечах Линдира сжались сильнее, не давая менестрелю отодвинуться. — Ты пытаешься сбежать от нелепого подобия унижения? И куда же ты денешься, друг мой? Лориэном правит та самая владычица, которой ты так боишься. С тех пор, как Лихолесье кого-то радушно встречало, прошло много лет. А величие Линдона превратилось в ничто. Ты едва ли сможешь защититься от тех опасностей, что подстерегают тебя на дороге, и лишь обречешь на гибель себя и на страдание тех, кто о тебе волнуется. Нет ничего постыдного в любви, взаимной или же нет. Тебе стоит пересмотреть свое поспешное решение, Линдир.

Линдир расслышал волнение в словах друга и вздохнул, опуская голову в поражении. Неожиданно он почувствовал себя уставшим от всего: огонь, горевший внутри, потух, и все, чего он желал – убраться куда-нибудь подальше от всего, найти покой в одиночестве и никогда более не видеться с владыкой Элрондом.

— Пообещай мне, — настоял Эрестор, наклоняясь, чтобы заглянуть в покрасневшие глаза Линдира. — Пообещай мне, Линдир, что останешься хотя бы на несколько дней, пока не обдумаешь все. Я не буду удерживать тебя, если твое решение останется прежним, но, пожалуйста, дай себе время на раздумья.

Линдир вздохнул, глядя на Эрестора. В его глазах было неподдельное волнение, а Линдир терпеть не мог причинять кому-то страдания. Он не настолько был ослеплен своей болью, чтобы поверить, что никому в Имладрисе не было до него дела, он знал, что Эрестор видел в нем хорошего друга… такой его отъезд причинил бы советнику боль.

— Всего на несколько дней, — пробормотал он. В горле пересохло от слез. 

Эрестор мягко улыбнулся, ободряюще сжимая плечи Линдира.

— Обещай, что не пропадешь, не попрощавшись.

— Обещаю.

***

Элронд смотрел на огонь в глубокой задумчивости, медленно покачивая в руке тяжелый бокал, наполненный вином. Тот взгляд, которым Линдир одарил его, когда сбежал из его комнат, оставил после себя тяжелые мысли.

Дверь почти беззвучно открылась, и плечи Элронда на мгновение напряглись, стоило ему подумать, что мог вернуться Линдир, чтобы внести еще больший хаос в его мысли.

Знакомый голос вырвал его из собственных мыслей.

— В твоем возрасте ты окончательно сошел с ума?

Элронд посмотрел через плечо в сторону двери и криво улыбнулся, увидев своего советника. Эрестор даже не нашел времени, чтобы сменить дорожную одежду: у него был настолько помятый и растрепанный вид, который в высшей степени опрятный советник себе почти никогда не позволял, что говорило о том, насколько важным для Эрестора было это дело.

И Элронд был не настолько глуп, чтобы сделать вид, будто Эрестор не знает о том, что произошло: у него было множество способов узнавать обо всем, особенно, когда дело доходило до тех, кому он доверял собственную симпатию.

— Рад, что ты вернулся, Эрестор, — сказал он с легкой улыбкой, но Эрестор не оценил эту попытку уйти от темы, с упрямой решимостью собираясь получить ответ на свой вопрос.

— Почему ты оттолкнул Линдира? — настойчиво спросил он, и Элронд отвел взгляд обратно к огню. Действительно, почему…

— Откровенен, как и всегда, — Элронд на мгновение помедлил, вздохнув. В конце концов, солгать он не мог. — Я не могу принять его чувства, друг мой.

Эрестор надолго замолчал, расправляясь с застежкой плаща. Положив тяжелую, покрытую пылью ткань на подлокотник ближайшего кресла, советник сел напротив Элронда, наклонившись вперед и оперевшись локтями о колени. Элронд видел его задумчивое выражение лица и знал, что Эрестор пытается осмыслить все, чтобы понять, как помочь.

Но Элронд не был уверен, что какие бы то ни было раздумья могут привести к чему-то хорошему.

И, наконец, Эрестор посмотрел на него, и его темные глаза блеснули торжеством в свете огня.

— Ты не можешь принять чувства Линдира, потому что не можешь ответить на них… Или потому что боишься?

— Боюсь?.. — медленно повторил Элронд, удивленно поднимая брови от такой бесцеремонности своего советника и друга. Он задумался над этим, потягивая вино и пытаясь найти ответы в пламени камина. В такие моменты Элронд чувствовал себя слишком старым для жизни… И недостаточно зрелым для принятия подобных решений.

— Он слишком молод, — наконец, сказал Элронд. — Едва ли не вполовину младше моих детей, Эрестор.

Он знал, что это не единственная причина. И Эрестор тоже знал это, поэтому он лишь пожал плечами и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Тем не менее, он старше многих. Сколько тебе было лет, когда любовь впервые захватила твое сердце?

Элронд вспомнил то время… Действительно, он был моложе Линдира, гораздо моложе… И все же он мог с уверенностью сказать, что жил тогда с любовью в сердце. Даже сейчас, спустя многие века, Элронд не сомневался в искренности тех чувств, которые были у него тогда… Любви не нужен умудренный опытом разум, ей достаточно открытого сердца.

С тяжелым вздохом Элронд поднялся со стула, полностью опустошил свой бокал одним длинным глотком. Над ними нависла тишина, нарушаемая лишь треском поленьев и звоном стекла, когда Элронд пошел вновь наполнить свой бокал. На мгновение он подумал о том, чтобы попросить Эрестора уйти и отдохнуть, позволив Элронду остаться наедине со своими мыслями. Но они знали друг друга слишком хорошо, и Элронд признавал право Эрестора говорить подобные вещи… И Эрестор, должно быть, знал, как сказать то, что было нужно… Но Элронд определенно хотел услышать не это.

Он предложил второй бокал своему другу и сел обратно, на мгновение чувствуя всю тяжесть прожитых лет. Эрестор молча смотрел на него, не собираясь ничего говорить, и, наконец, сквозь дымку воспоминаний у Элронда нашлись слова.

— То, что чувствует Линдир, это не любовь, — сказал он тихо, вспоминая полные обожания взгляды. — Возможно, восхищение. Поклонение, ничего более.

После этих слов неодобрение Эрестора, казалось, чувствовалось в воздухе.

— Если у тебя не хватает мужества, чтобы нормально поговорить с ним, то, по крайней мере, уважай его чувства, — тихо сказал советник с плохо скрываемым недовольством в голосе. — Не высмеивай его сердце только потому, что ты не можешь быть верен своему.

— Ты смеешь называть меня трусом? — Элронд внимательно посмотрел на своего друга, сдерживая злость. — Прошу, скажи мне, что такого трусливого в моих словах о том, что между нами ничего не может быть?

Эрестор просто пожал плечами, снова отвернувшись к огню.

— Отказаться от этого шанса. Это кажется мне трусливым, и то же самое скажет любой, кого бы ты не спросил.

— Может быть, — резко сказал Элронд, внезапно разозлившись на Эрестора и весь мир. 

Как посмел Эрестор назвать его трусом? На мгновение, гордость заполнила Элронда словно ядовитый воздух, и ему пришло в голову, что он легко может отослать Эрестора, в конце концов, он все еще был владыка этого дома и мог не выслушивать оскорбления в свой адрес. Эта мысль заставила Элронда осознать всю глупость своего гнева: кому как не друзьям указывать на неправильность выбранного пути? Раздражение ушло, оставив вместо себя лишь усталость и опустошенность.

— Я не могу, Эрестор, — он потер переносицу усталым жестом, вновь вспоминая о своем возрасте и о том, насколько Линдир был младше. — Он молод и хочет того, что я не могу ему дать. Он должен найти кого-то своего возраста… Женщину, которая родит ему детей. Ту, которая сможет любить его так, как он этого заслуживает.

Эрестор кивнул, и Элронд чувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд своего друга, будто пытающийся проникнуть внутрь его головы. Эрестор не обладал той силой, которая была у Владычицы Лориэна, но иногда Элронд задавался вопросом, как его советнику удавалось узнавать то, о чем владыка не говорил вслух.

— Линдир заслуживает любви, которой лишен, — кивнул Эрестор, будто бы разговаривая сам с собой. — Того, кто будет заботиться о нем… Кто мог бы приказать сделать ему ужин, пока он занят работой и, может быть, травяной чай, — сказал советник со скрытым весельем в голосе, и Элронд нахмурился, а затем вздохнул, закрывая глаза рукой.

— Так ты знаешь и об этом, — сухо прокомментировал он. В конце концов, как можно было подумать, что хоть что-то ускользнет от внимания Эрестора? И Элронд не желал принимать это, невысказанное открыто, обвинение. — Это ничего не значит, ему нужно было поесть, Эрестор. Это огромное количество работы смешно для тебя, но слишком обременительно для остальных.

— И все же ты никогда не посылал мне фрукты, когда я был завален твоими документами, — напомнил Эрестор, больше не скрывая веселье в голосе.

Элронд в ответ нахмурился и покачал головой.

— Блюдо с фруктами – это не так много по сравнению с тем, что он, возможно, хочет от меня, — сказал он тихо, глядя в огонь.

— А откуда тебе знать, чего он хочет? — так же спокойно возразил Эрестор. — Ты говорил с ним? Нет… Ты оттолкнул его, даже не пожелав выслушать.

— Он не слишком много говорил, Эрестор… — Элронд вздохнул, вновь окунаясь в тот водоворот чувств, который охватил его сердце в тот момент, когда он ощутил теплые губы Линдира на своей коже. Он покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от этих отвлекающих мыслей. Элронд прожил достаточно, чтобы научиться противостоять подобным соблазнам ради своего народа и того блага, которым он дорожил. И это было не тем, чего хотел бы Линдир… Ему был нужен Владыка, о котором слагают песни, легенды и героические поэмы.

— Да ради Валар, он опустился передо мной на колени! — вдруг воскликнул Элронд в отчаянии, желая, чтобы Эрестор понял его. — Он всегда делал из меня легенду, и я не могу это принять. Я не могу быть героем даже за закрытыми дверьми моих комнат, — закончил он почти неслышно, оглушенный своим же голосом. Было множество причин, из-за которых он не мог принять чувства Линдира… Но это задевало больше всего. Элронд всегда был сильным – ради брата, а затем ради других, он повелевал ради жены, своих детей и своей долины. Его брат выбрал путь смертного, многие из тех, чем он повелевал, нашли свою смерть на поле боя и, в конце концов, он не смог спасти свою жену от отчаяния, и сам отвез ее в Серые Гавани и позволил уплыть в Валинор. Умом Элронд понимал, что сделал правильный выбор, он знал, что не мог предотвратить ничего из произошедшего, если бы принял другие решения, но… 

Он не мог стараться был сильным для кого-то еще раз.

Эрестор замолчал, пытаясь найти слова. И его голос был спокойным и понимающим, когда он протянул руку, положил ее в утешающем жесте на колено Элронда и ответил.

— И все же, зная все это, ты все равно смотришь на него с нежностью.

Элронд встретился взглядом с темными глазами своего друга и советника и вздохнул.

— С той нежностью, с которой я смотрю на своих детей, Эрестор.

— Нет… — вздохнул он, решительно глядя в ответ. — Я знаю тебя достаточно долго, чтобы не обманываться, друг мой. Ты смотришь на Линдира так же, как когда-то смотрел на леди Келебриан, считая себя недостойным ее любви.

Элронд не возразил, он почувствовал досаду от упоминания своей жены и отвернулся к огню.

— Ах, — тихо сказал Эрестор. — Так это то, о чем ты беспокоишься? Четыреста сорок лет прошло с тех пор, как она уплыла, Элронд. И нет никого, кому была бы завидна твоя…

— Хватит, Эрестор, — резко возразил Элронд, желая прекратить этот глупый и бессмысленный разговор. — Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

— О, но я знаю, — покачал головой Эрестор, вновь откидываясь на спинку стула. 

Элронд многое бы отдал за возможность вскочить и начать расхаживать по комнате, неожиданно показавшейся ему клеткой.

— Я знаю, — повторил Эрестор. — И так как я единственный, кто скажет тебе это, ты выслушай меня. Это продолжалось слишком долго, Элронд. И хотя, в противном случае, ты мог бы сказать, что твое сердце еще не способно любить так, как когда-то любило леди Келебриан.

— Я никогда не… — начал Элронд, с негодованием глядя на своего советника. Но Эрестор поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте, и он, нахмурившись, замолчал. Действительно, почему он все еще был Владыкой Имладриса, когда Эрестор мог с такой легкостью справиться с ним, когда хотел.

— Да, — кивнул Эрестор. — Ты никогда не думал ни о ком другом в течение тех лет, пока вы были женаты. И ты так и не раскрыл свое сердце, не стал свободным с тех пор, как она ушла… Но Элронд… Я был там, когда она расторгла ваши обеты, — спокойно напомнил он, и Элронд тяжело вздохнул.

— Я никогда не признавал этого, — тяжело сказал он, вспоминая тот роковой день, когда они стояли на берегу реки Лун и прощались, а его жена сказала, чтобы он не сдерживал в себе новую любовь, если она придет.

— Это то, что я пытаюсь сказать тебе, друг мой, — вздохнул Эрестор и наклонился, ласково касаясь плеча Элронда. — Ее сердце было ранено настолько сильно, что оно никогда не станет прежним. И она знала о своей болезни, знала, что никогда не сможет снова любить, так же как и раньше – без тьмы в себе. И если ты отказываешься видеть ее мудрость в позволении искать тебе счастье вновь, то это только твой выбор.

— Будет ли она когда-нибудь способна любить или нет… Я вижу ее в наших детях, — прошептал Элронд. — Я никогда не забуду свою любовь к ней.

— Я не думаю, что Линдир хотел бы этого от тебя, — со спокойной настойчивостью сказал Эрестор.

Они молчали некоторое время, потягивая вино, глядя в огонь, погруженные в свои мысли. Наконец, Элронд вздохнул и тяжело поднялся со своего места.

— Оставь меня, я хочу отдохнуть, — попросил он тихо, и Эрестор встал со стула и пошел в сторону двери. Напоследок он обернулся в сторону усталого Элронда и тихо произнес:

— Я уйду, если пожелаешь… И он тоже уйдет. И тебе будет непросто найти его вновь, когда ты, наконец, придешь в себя.

— Уже слишком поздно для загадок, — нахмурился Элронд. — Говори, что у тебя на уме, Эрестор… И оставь меня наедине с моими мыслями.

— Линдир хочет оставить Имладрис, — просто сказал Эрестор, и Элронд быстро повернулся к нему, усталость на его лице на мгновение сменилась удивлением.

— Что?! — ахнул он, и Эрестор невесело усмехнулся в ответ.

— О, я вижу, что теперь привлек твое внимание.

— Не смей играть со мной в свои игры, Эрестор, я предупреждаю тебя… — помрачнел Элронд, его руки напряглись в желании сжаться в кулаки. Если только Эрестор манипулировал им, чтобы подтолкнуть в нужном ему направлении...

— Это не игра, — покачал головой Эрестор, и его искренность взволновала Элронда еще больше. — Линдиру слишком больно – вот почему я не могу поверить, что его чувства к тебе – это нечто меньшее, чем любовь.

Элронд сжал губы, на мгновение не доверяя своему телу из-за желания выбежать за дверь и отправиться на поиски своего юного менестреля… Но Линдир не был его, и никогда не станет. На их пути было слишком много препятствий, и даже Эрестор не мог знать, что может произойти в ближайшее время. Элронд видел будущее, говорил о нем с леди Галадриэль, они оба знали, что время эльфов в Средиземье подходит к концу. Смог бы Элронд нести любовь к другому, зная, что спустя несколько десятилетий или столетий он сможет воссоединиться с женой?

Он нахмурился и глубоко задумался, позволяя мыслям вновь стать главнее желаний сердца.

— Не проси меня принять то, чего я не смогу вынести, — сказал он тихо, и Эрестор вздохнул.

— Я не прошу тебя дать того, чем ты не обладаешь, Элронд. Но я знаю тебя и вижу, каким ты становишься, когда он рядом… Выслушай последнее, что мне нужно сказать тебе. Знаешь ли ты, кто посоветовал Линдиру открыть тебе свои чувства?

Эрестор печально улыбнулся, когда Элронд покачал головой.

— Леди Галадриэль. Она способна видеть его сердце… и твое. Спроси себя, что это значит, друг мой… Я попытаюсь удержать Линдира, пока ты не решишь. По крайней мере, он заслуживает большего, чем жалость и отлучение от дома. Так или иначе, но только ты можешь удержать его. Подумай об этом сегодняшним вечером, прежде чем лечь отдыхать.

Эрестор ушел, и Элронд остался наедине со своими сомнениями перед решением, которое было навязано ему вопреки его желанию и к которому он не чувствовал себя готовым.

***

Когда Эрестор вернулся, Линдир поднял на него полные страха глаза. Советника долго не было, и Линдир начал беспокоиться, не изменилось ли его мнение. Может быть, владыка Элронд убедил Эрестора позволить Линдиру уехать… Он знал, что это было бы лучшим решением, но его многие века пугала возможность покинуть родной дом. Да, Линдир поступил опрометчиво, пытаясь сбежать, и он осознал всю глупость этого решения, когда смог успокоиться. Эрестор был прав – Имладрис всегда был надежным убежищем, и Линдир не мог представить свою жизнь в другом месте.

Не в силах скрыть своего беспокойства, он поднялся с постели, стоило Эрестору открыть дверь его комнаты. И советник сразу же подошел к Линдиру и снова сжал его в дружеских объятиях.

— Еще не все потеряно, друг мой, — спокойно проговорил он, и Линдир отстранился, подняв вопросительный взгляд.

— Что вы имеете в виду…?

Эрестор, вздохнув, покачал головой.

— Твои надежды не напрасны, Линдир… Но сейчас я не скажу тебе большего. Даже я не знаю, как все обернется, но ты должен думать о себе, друг мой. Ты не уверен в своем месте здесь… Тебя ценят, Линдир, и не только за твою музыку. Ты должен бороться с сомнениями, разъедающими твое сердце.

Линдир округлил глаза, чувствуя правоту слов друга. Действительно, он не доверял сам себе.

— Я не могу быть равным вам, — прошептал Линдир, снова чувствуя себя потерянным. Он не был достоин доверия Эрестора, потому что едва не сломался под грузом его обязанностей. Линдир вздрогнул от осознания собственной глупости, когда подумал о том, что он осмелился на чувства к владыке Элронду. Конечно, его отвергли — он должен был быть сумасшедшим, чтобы надеяться на что-то иное.

Эрестор посмотрел на него, нахмурившись, и сжал руки на плечах Линдира, удерживая его на месте.

— Ты еще молод, Линдир. Ты презираешь себя только из-за того, что не обладаешь тем опытом, который есть у тех, кто в пять раз старше тебя…

— Но…

— Нет, — нетерпеливо прервал его Эрестор и отпустил, поворачиваясь к двери. Прежде чем уйти, он оглянулся и серьезно сказал, — Я сказал тебе, что еще есть надежда… Но ты должен верить в себя, найти силы для этого. Элронд взвалил на свои плечи тяжкую ношу, и тебе нужно быть сильнее, если ты хочешь стоять рядом с ним как друг, или как нечто большее.

***

Утро наступило слишком быстро: всю ночь слова Эрестора возвращались к Элронду, и он пытался бороться с собственными мыслями. Однако Эрестор мог быть очень убедительным, когда желал этого, и к тому времени, как свет Ариэн залил горы вокруг Имладриса, Элронд уже почти проиграл самому себе.

Он одевался, чувствуя тяжесть на сердце: если и было что-то, с чем он не мог поспорить, так это тот факт, что Линдир заслуживал большего, чем имел. И если это было тем, что способно удержать молодого менестреля в безопасном Имладрисе от путешествия по опасным дорогам Средиземья, то Элронд был готов выдержать предстоящий неприятный разговор.

Приняв такое решение, он поспешил найти Линдира, однако его комната оказалась пуста. Элронд заглянул в Зал Огня, где уже оттачивали свои умения несколько музыкантов, но не нашел Линдира и там. Рядом были библиотеки и кабинет Эрестора, но советник в одиночестве сидел за столом. Эрестор посмотрел на Элронда, и, прежде чем тот успел хоть что-то сказать, улыбнулся, встал со своего места и положил руку на его плечо.

— Я желаю тебе силы, чтобы следовать своему сердцу, друг мой.

— Лучше вместо этого помоги мне найти Линдира, — вздохнул Элронд, не желая сейчас разговаривать с Эрестором о своих мотивах. Он был полон решимости лишь объяснить Линдиру, почему они не могут быть вместе… Но начать спорить с Эрестором – это ввязаться в дискуссию, которая не изменит этого решения, но, несомненно, обеспечит головную боль.

Советник хитро улыбнулся в ответ на эту просьбу и пожал плечами.

— Искать его – это твоя задача, а не моя, — ответил он, и Элронд знал, что Эрестор был прав. Он был тем, кто обидел Линдира своим поведением… И он должен стать тем, кто все исправит.

Большую часть утра Элронд обходил дом, он надеялся увидеть Линдира за обедом, но тот не появился ни в Зале Огня, ни в одном из тех мест, где он иногда устраивался поесть.

Рядом были сады, и Элронд знал, что Линдир любил их в любое время года. Он всегда подбирал правильное стихотворение для любого настроения, в которое погружались деревья и ручьи долины, и Элронд не один раз наслаждался ясным голосом Линдира, читающего эти стихи.

Обойдя каждый угол сада, но не найдя того, кого искал, Элронд забеспокоился еще больше. Он никогда не ценил присутствия милого молодого менестреля рядом с собой, пока тень его ухода не замаячила перед Элрондом. Даже если он не в состоянии дать Линдиру того, что тот желает, Элронд знал, что ему будет не хватать его, если Линдир покинет долину. И эта мысль с каждой секундой заставляла его беспокоиться сильнее. А что, если Линдир решил уйти, никому не сказав?

Элронд пошел из сада обратно в сторону дома, гадая, стоит ли проверить конюшню и узнать, не исчезла ли лошадь Линдира. Он был уверен, что Линдир не оставил бы своего добродушного гнедого жеребца, которого получил в качестве подарка на день рождения несколько лет назад. Элронд помнил, как с нежностью смотрел на лицо Линдира в тот день, когда он впервые увидел своего коня: они сразу понравились друг другу, и Элронд с улыбкой стоял неподалеку, видя в глазах Линдира счастье.

Его путь к конюшням проходил мимо учебного полигона: караульные увлеченно тренировались, и Элронд слабо улыбнулся, несмотря на беспокойство. По крайней мере, безопасность Имладриса была в хороших руках даже с учетом того, что с каждым днем орки все ближе подбирались к границе. И вдруг один вскрик заставил Элронда остановиться и резко развернуться, внимательно вслушиваясь в доносящиеся до него звуки, чтобы понять, не показалось ли ему. Этого просто не могло быть.

— Давай, Линдир! У тебя получалось лучше, перемести правую ногу – вот так!

Глаза Элронда были полны удивления, когда он подошел к полигону, совершенно не готовый к тому зрелищу, которое предстало перед ним. Линдир, который всегда был одет так же как Эрестор, в тяжелые одежды или туники, стоял в облаке пыли: простая легкая льняная рубашка прилипла к взмокшему телу, наполовину выпроставшись из штанов. Несколько прядей волос выбились из тяжелой косы, откинутой на спину, а в руке Линдир держал меч. До этого момента Элронд не мог представить, что когда-нибудь увидит подобное.

И он никогда не видел, как глаза Линдира горят такой решимостью. Менестрель был потным и грязным, он тяжело дышал, но улыбка тронула его губы, когда он бросился на Глорфиндела, который с легкостью блокировал его удар и сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы развернуться и почти лениво взмахнуть собственным мечом. К удивлению Элронда, Линдир скользнул Глорфинделу под руку, и их клинки встретились. Линдир издал победоносный крик, и Глорфиндел наградил его шутливым ударом плоской стороной меча по бедру. Линдир вскрикнул, нахмурился и отошел, потирая пострадавшее место.

— Линдир! — крикнул Элронд прежде, чем успел остановить себя. Глаза менестреля расширились, а на лицо упала тень, и вина за это выражение неприятно кольнула сердце.

— Да, владыка?

— На пару слов, пожалуйста.

С этими словами Элронд развернулся и пошел обратно к саду, не сомневаясь, что Линдир следует за ним.

И когда Элронд опустился на скамью, с которой открывался вид на всю долину, Линдир остановился рядом, в его напряженных плечах и том, как он держался, было что-то, говорящее о страхе быть отосланным прочь.

— Посиди со мной, — Элронд вздохнул: он был не из тех, кто наслаждался страхом, тем более, если он исходил от того, кого он считал близким.

Линдир послушно опустился на мраморную поверхность, не прерывая молчания, и Элронд знал, что именно он должен начать этот разговор.

— Ты думал, что сможешь скрыться от меня в моем же доме? — начал он с улыбкой, желая снизить возникшее между ними напряжение, хотя Элронд знал, что это были не те слова, которые нужно было сказать. Но он был в растерянности.

— Я ни от кого не прятался, владыка, — тихо проговорил Линдир, его голос был почти не слышен сквозь шум ветра. — Я просто… Я думал, что вы не хотите меня видеть.

— Я всегда хочу тебя видеть, Линдир, — сказал Элронд с едва заметным недовольством в голосе. Линдир посмотрел на него с недоверием и надеждой в глазах, и этот взгляд бесцеремонно вторгся в самое сердце.

— Линдир, — повторил он, будто бы это имя было способно помочь думать в нужном направлении, подобрать необходимые слова, чтобы успокоить одно молодое сердце. — Ты должен знать, что не просто не чужой для меня. Разве я не доверил тебе свой дом, когда уехал разбираться с теми орками? — спросил Элронд со вздохом, и глаза Линдира на миг потемнели, когда он перевел взгляд на раскинувшуюся перед ними красоту Имладриса, будто бы нарисованную искусным художником.

— На один день, — ответил Линдир. — Я буду достоин этого доверия, владыка.

И вдруг это обрело смысл – то, почему Линдир оказался на полигоне, куда бы ни за что не пошел десятилетием раньше. Элронд нахмурился, и его сердце сжалось, ему хотелось обнять Линдира за плечи, но это был бы слишком неподходящий жест для этого разговора. Поэтому он только вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Оно уже есть у тебя. И если это то, зачем ты?.. — медленно спросил Элронд, оглядывая грязную одежду Линдира. — Ты не должен становиться тем, чем не являешься, чтобы заслужить мое доверие.

И Линдир посмотрел на него — прямо и открыто, не отводя взгляд и не мигая. И в этом взгляде была определенность, цель, которую Элронд раньше не видел.

— Я действительно не очень способный воин… Но я им стану. Я наберусь сил, чтобы никогда не быть обузой ни для кого… для вас, мой владыка. Если вы найдете в себе силы простить мою глупость, я покажу вам, что достаточно силен, чтобы стоять рядом с вами на любом пути, какой бы вы ни выбрали для меня.

Эти слова упали в сердце Элронда словно семена на плодородную почву. Они прижились и открыли путь к тем чувствам, которые он не признавал даже перед самим собой. Перед ним больше сидел не тот дрожащий юноша, которого он видел вчера… И Элронд был настолько ошеломлен этой переменой, что не смог вынести пристального взгляда. Он действительно всегда видел в Линдире только молодого эльфа с огромным талантом к музыке и, возможно, неплохими задатками дипломата, а теперь перед ним сидел кто-то, у кого в голове была ясная цель, кто был готов подставить плечо, помочь и поддержать.

И в этот момент Элронд не чувствовал себя безликим объектом поклонения и персонажем героических баллад. Слова Линдира, наполненные бескорыстной любовью, звучали убедительно и непреклонно, отзываясь эхом в душе Элронда, словно обет вечной любви – как для него самого, так и для владыки Имладриса, которым он был для большинства.

Элронд сглотнул, не в силах оторвать взгляда от глаз Линдира, в которых словно в открытой книге отражалась его душа. Он потянулся к руке Линдира, который даже не пытался вырваться, и прикосновение отозвалось тем трепетом, которого Элронд не чувствовал уже многие века. Он сжал пальцы вокруг ладони Линдира, пытаясь согреть холодную кожу.

— Я никогда не перестану любить свою жену, — тихо сказал он, и это звучало почти как вопрос даже для него самого. Вопрос, которого он не должен был задавать. Элронд пришел сюда, чтобы сказать совсем другое, но все те слова исчезли из его мыслей от простого взгляда и прикосновения. Его собственные заблуждения мешали увидеть чудо, скрытое от чужих глаз, но теперь, когда Элронд знал о нем, он был не в состоянии забыть.

Линдир кивнул на этот непрозвучавший вопрос.

— Я никогда не думал о том, чтобы просить вас о подобном, владыка.

— Тогда о чем ты просишь? — поинтересовался Элронд, чувствуя, как сердце пропустило удар, когда Линдир отвел взгляд, а его скулы обжег румянец. Он не мог объяснить тот страх, который охватил его при мысли о том, что Линдир снова может стать тем робким менестрелем. Элронд сказал, что не желает, чтобы Линдир стал тем, кем он не является… Но теперь, когда Элронд увидел эту силу, которую он раньше не замечал, ему вдруг захотелось увидеть больше. Это было тем, что Линдир прятал от всего мира, возможно, даже от самого себя, но никак не попыткой стать другим.

— Я спрашиваю, — проговорил Линдир, снова поднимая взгляд на Элронда. — Если есть надежда, что в один прекрасный день, когда я почувствую, что стал достоин, я смогу рассказать вам о том, что мне не удалось сказать раньше. Позволите ли вы мне встать рядом с вами, владыка.

Элронд опустил взгляд на их соединенные руки. Он почувствовал дрожь в пальцах Линдира, а может быть, это дрожала его собственная рука, кто знает.

— Я позволю, — ответил Элронд и поднес руку Линдира к губам, прикоснулся поцелуем к покрытым пылью костяшкам, и с судорожным вздохом менестреля где-то глубоко в сердце зашевелилась сильная привязанность к нему. Это будет долго и непросто… Но Элронд готов был рисковать и быть верным своему сердцу, которое оказалось открытой книгой для всех, кроме него.


End file.
